


The Time of My Life

by lalunanocturnal



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historic Setting, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Zuko Never Wears A Shirt, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunanocturnal/pseuds/lalunanocturnal
Summary: In which Katara learns to grind and Zuko never wears a shirt. A Dirty Dancing AU.Zutara Week 2020 - Prompt: Counterpart
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	The Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Dirty Dancing. Very loosely. 
> 
> Featuring the Songs:  
> “Do You Love Me” by The Contours  
> “Cry to Me” by Solomon Burke  
> “(I’ve Had) The Time of My Life” by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes
> 
> Listen along for full effect!

Katara couldn’t take her eyes off the two figures on the dance floor. The woman was tall and gorgeous with white skin and black hair in two buns. Her legs went on for days and helped her leap to incredible heights. But Katara especially couldn’t take her eyes off the young man she was dancing with. His hair was black and shaggy. She also noticed a scar on the side of his face, but it did nothing to hinder his beauty. His pants were rather tight, and he wore a linen button down shirt with maybe only one button attached to the other side, leaving his chest bare and sweaty as he lifted the woman, spun her around, danced so close that they could have been one person.

“That’s Zuko and Mai.” Aang told her. “They are part of the entertainment team for the resort, and they are the most popular on Ember Island. They give dance lessons too.”

Katara’s father had decided, since this was their last summer together before she and her brother went off to college, they needed a family vacation. He booked a week at Ember Island, a sought after vacation spot for families. Aang had worked there for years, she learned upon meeting the young bellhop. But Katara always felt she got along better with the help than with fellow vacationers. 

“They’re a beautiful couple.” She sighed. 

“Yeah, you’d think! But they are just dance partners.”

“I’ve never seen dancing like...like that.” The two looked like the were connected at their waists. If his hips moved forward, hers moved back. Mai spun around and backed up her rump right into Zuko’s pelvis and they swayed back and forth as her hands wrapped around his neck behind her. Katara flushed at the sight... it seemed like it should be private. But she felt her own hips move to the beat of the music. 

The two struck a final pose at the end and the crowd erupted with applause. A new song began and the crowd paired off into couples to do their own moves. Zuko and Mai dissappeared from the dance floor. 

“Guess they are on their break. I can introduce you tomorrow if you want. Why don’t you try a lesson?” Aang said. 

“To dance like that?! I can’t even waltz.”

“It’ll be fun! Zuko’s a good friend of mine. And a great teacher.”

Zuko would be her teacher...? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad then...

The next day, Aang brought her to a cabin near the water. She heard music come from the walls before they even opened the door.

There was a wall of only mirrors with a ballet bar attached. Zuko was sporting loose dance pants and a tight tank top. He was stretching over the bar, warming up when he heard the pair enter.

“Hey Zuzu!” Aang called with boundless energy.

“I told you not to call me that in front of guests...” 

“Katara isn’t just any guest. She’s my friend! Katara, this is Zuko.”

“Um, hi there...” She said timidly. His face stayed emotionless as he sized her up. She was in jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt that she knew made her look rather childish. He didn’t look impressed.

“And over there is Mai.” 

Mai was practicing in a corner. She was running from one side of the room to the other, practicing a gymnastic type move where she leapt into the air and flipped. She landed with the grace of a cat.

“Whoa! Is that a new move for the competition next week?” Aang asked.

“Ugh, it doesn’t feel right.” She groaned like she hadn’t even heard him.

“They came in second last year. But this year you’re gonna win it! Right Zuzu?”

“Did your guys need something?” Zuko asked, clearly losing his patience. 

“Oh yeah! Katara wants a lesson.” He gestured to her.

“Unless you’re too busy! Sounds like you need to practice for your...” She stammered.

“Show me.” Zuko walked to the record player and put on a fast song Katara recognized. A man’s booming voice came through the speaker.

_You broke my heart cause I couldn’t dance._

_You didn’t even want me around..._

_Now I’m back to let you know, I can really shake em down._

“Uh, what?”

“Show me how you dance.”

She blushed. She wasn’t sure how to tell him she honestly didn’t dance. He crossed his arms and waited. Something about his attitude was really starting to get to her. It was an air of superiority she was prepared to tear down by any means necessary. Fine... she could try and dance. How hard can it be?

Katara then balled up her fists and began to rotate them around each other in front of her while swaying her hips back and forth. It wasn’t the greatest show of strength... even Aang was wincing. 

Zuko came up to her and grabbed her fists and wrapped them around his neck. She tried not to blush with his close proximity. She had never even been this close to a boy.

“You have to listen to the beat and follow the rhythm.” He said. Zuko then placed his hands on the side of her hips and forced them to move in time with his. “Like this; 5-6-7-8...” It only took a few counts for her to match him perfectly. “Good, now keep your eyes on me.” He said. She did as she was told, though keeping her eyes trained on his was harder than keeping the beat when she couldn’t look at her feet and where they were going. She felt her face tense up and hoped he didn’t noticed her furrowed brows and tight mouth.

_Do you love me? Do you love me? Now that I can daaaance..._

She tried to focus on the lyrics. Suddenly he thrust their pelvises together. She looked down as a wave of panic and embarrassment crashed through her. “Eyes on me!” He snapped and she looked back up. How could those beautiful golden eyes be so unaffected by where their bodies were joined? “Follow my lead...” He insisted. “Relax... you can do this.”

For once, his voice was soft. Katara could feel his words sink into her bones and relax her. She took a deep breath and exhaled. He began to rock their bodies to the lyrics from the record player. She relaxed her frame into his. He pulled her forward, and back, forward and back, remaining locked at their hips. She felt like waves upon the sand. She tried to let her body move naturally to his tugs. “Good, that’s really good.” He said. Katara felt her insides glowing with pride. “Not bad. You’d make a great counterpart.” She prayed he didn’t see her blush as his dipped her down, her back bending naturally where his hand anchored her at the base of her spine. 

_Now tell me baby... tell me baby..._

_Do you like it like this?_

“Ouch! Fuck!”

Mai screamed from the other side of the studio. Zuko snapped his focus towards her and away from Katara, releasing his grip, dropping her to the floor with a huff. When she stood up, she saw Mai on the ground cradling her ankle.

Aang and Katara ran over to her and Zuko. “What happened!?” Zuko said. Or screamed. 

“I was trying a new flip position... and I didn’t make the landing.” They looked at her ankle. It was already swelling.

“We have to get you to the infirmary.” Zuko said, and he picked her up in his arms to carry her out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aang and Katara waited outside the infirmary for them. Aang offered to take her back to her family instead of feeling stuck with the staff. But Katara found herself wanting to be there instead of canoeing with Sokka and her father. She felt needed for some reason.

Zuko came out half an hour later looking sullen. More so than usual. “Well? What’d they say?” Aang asked his friend with genuine concern.

“It’s broken...”

“Oh, poor Mai.” Katara said. But then she was struck by a recent memory, and she felt her sympathy heighten. “But wait... does that mean she...”

“She can’t dance.” Zuko said. “We’ll have to drop out of the competition.” He said it calmly. But she saw his fists clench.

“What!? No! Zuko! You need that prize money!” Aang said. _Prize money?_

“What do you expect me to do Aang? Ty Lee has shifts all week and can’t practice. Suki will now have to cover Mai’s shifts. We all work remember? There’s no one to replace her and I can’t exactly enter a duet by myself can I?”

“Um, can anyone enter?” Katara asked.

“As long as you have a partner.” Aang answered. Then his face lite up. “Katara! You could do it!”

“Oh I didn’t mean...” she stammered.

“You said everyone is working Zuko! But Katara’s a guest! I bet she has time.”

“No way.” Zuko snapped. Katara actually felt and twinge of anger at his cruel tone. “This is a serious competition. I don’t need dead weight.” The twinge she felt rapidly turned into a flare.

“I thought you said I’d make a good counterpart!” She crossed her arms. 

“I did?”

Aang smirked at his friend. “You did...” Zuko struck his face with his palm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Every free moment she had the next few days was spent in the studio with Zuko and Mai practicing. Zuko was still pretty busy between shifts at the entertainment hall at night and lessons during the day. The few precious hours they had were spent on their feet and with minimal breaks. She heard his agitated tone counting her out in her sleep. Everywhere she walked she found herself practicing her posture and her footing. It was mid-summer and the beach felt like it was on fire. They would sweat so much while they danced, Katara got into the habit of wearing only a tank top and high waisted unitards from Mai, and Zuko just gave up on wearing a shirt.

It was the most exhausting and grueling endeavor Katara had ever partaken in. Even to her untrained eye, however, her progress was undeniable. She could keep a beat, she could memorize steps, her balance was improving everyday. She couldn’t fight the spark of excitement she got walking into that studio. Even when Zuko was being a bit of a prat...

“Again!” He yelled.

They had been at it for hours. Mai had gotten bored and gone back to her cabin, leaving the two of them alone. Zuko’s grip on Katara’s hands was becoming lethal. 

“2-3-4, 2-3-4...” He counted as he stepped forward, meaning she must step back. Then she stepped forward and he stepped back. 

“It’s more than just memorizing steps.” He said. “You have to feel the music. Feel it like, like it’s your heart beat.” He took her hand and placed it over his bare chest. “Here, feel.” She felt his muscle, she felt his thin layer of sweat. Then she felt it, his heart’s steady rhythm under her fingers. He patted his his hand on top of hers in sync with his own pulse. “Guh-gong. Guh-gong. Feel it?”

She felt something... but she thought she understood what he meant. So she nodded obediently, trying not to shift her focus from the lesson and onto his body.

“Now let’s try again.”

They took their positions, Katara’s hands in his. He counted them off and then instantly sprang into the routine. She was doing a lot better now. Instead of staying in her head, she listened to the music and timed it with her heartbeat. It was as if the music was in her vessels instead of blood, pumping the moves through her. “Better, better...” He encouraged. Katara tried not to let the praise go to her head, but hearing Zuko’s approval completely broke her focus. Right and then left, left and then...

“Ouch! Dammit!” She stepped on his foot again. “You are not following my lead!” He was about to lose his temper for the hundredth time. He went to the record player and shut off the music. “It’s like you aren’t even trying!”

The accusation stung. Katara’s legs and back felt sore from all the dancing and not sitting for the past few hours. But she found herself firmly standing her ground at her rude tutor. “Excuse me!? Not trying!? I don’t even have to help you, you know! I am giving up my vacation and time with my family to help out your sorry ass when what I really want to do is kick it!”

Her voice echoed in the now quiet studio. Katara had never lost her cool like that, especially in front of Zuko. But for once, his face wasn’t stone cold. He actually looked ashamed. Zuko walked to a chair where he had thrown his shirt, his strong bare back facing Katara. His silence was starting to make her nervous... what if he didn’t want to dance with her anymore?

“I have an idea.” He said softly. “For a move. It could help us win.”

“Great! You waited until 2 days before the competition to come up with a winning move?”

“All the more reason we need to practice it now.”

“Ok. Start from what position?”

“Not here.” He said. “Grab your stuff, let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?” Katara asked, grabbing her shirt. She had been only practicing in her exercise bra today, and it wasn’t helping keep her any cooler.

“Trust me.” He said with a smirk. She had never seen him smirk before.

He took her outside of the resort and onto a path going towards the mountains. It was a challenging hike, but Katara was enjoying seeing the beauty of the island for once instead of the dance studio. She noticed Zuko taking her off the beaten path. It must be a place only locals knew about. They reached a clearing among the green jungle and revealed a beautiful waterfall cascading down into a crystal clear pool. And they had the whole place to themselves. 

The scenery was breath taking, but Katara couldn’t see how they could possibly dance here. The ground wasn’t even flat.

Zuko started marching down to the waters edge and pulling his shirt over his head. She was starting to forget what he looked like with clothes on.

“Come on!” He said. “Hop in!” Suddenly he dove in, bending his body into a perfect arch. After an elegant splash, he began swimming briskly towards the center under the blue water. He popped up and shook is head, sending sparkling beads glistening from his hair. And he was smiling. Some of his wet hair still stuck to the scarred side of his face. He looked boyish and playful as he once again waved his arm, motioning her to join him. 

She still didn’t understand, but she inexplicably trusted him. She took off her top and shorts, remaining in her underwear, and stepped into the water to swim after him. The water felt amazing on her hot and sweaty skin. They both floated for a while, taking a moment to relax.

“This is amazing Zuko, but how can we dance in water?”

“Water is the best place to practice lifts.” He said simply. He stopped paddling and stood straight. The water must only be 3 or 4 feet deep. She stood in front of him. 

“Lifts? Like, you’re going to lift something?”

“Yeah. You.” He said. That unwavering trust she felt a moment ago? It was wavering. 

“Absolutely not! You’re better off with crippled Mai!”

“Come on, you said you trusted me...” He reached out a hand. She looked at his face, now with trickles of gleaming water drops. He did look sincere... She also took note of his body for the millionth time. He had sharp and strong pectorals, and very defined abs and biceps, even for his small but lean frame. He certainly wouldn’t have a problem holding her...

She took his hand. He guided her in front of him, then crouched into the water with his hands holding on tightly to her waist. “This will be easier in the water.” He assured her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself for gravity to come crashing down once she was in the air. She had grabbed his shoulders many times, but today felt different. As if despite days of every part of their bodies touching, this was the first time they were truly connecting. “Ready?”

“Ready.” He hoisted her up, she heard the water gushing around her and splashing back down around them. Katara instinctively spread her arms wide to the side as if she was flying. And for a moment she was. She was right above Zuko’s head, his strong arms lifting straight into the air.

“I’m... I’m doing it!”

“Great, now hold...” He tried to say, but she felt her weight begin to tip forward. She screeched as her face went first into the water. 

When she came back up for air, it looked like Zuko had fallen in with her. She giggled at the hair plastered to his face. When he wiped it back, he did not look as amused. 

“Again.” He said with military-like authority. Katara sighed. Guess this would be no different from their other lessons. But she had to admit, this one was more fun.

Over and over again, she jumped out of the water and felt herself sore over his head before ultimately plunging into the pool. A few times they held it for an acceptable length. But keeping her balancing was proving to be so much more difficult than any move she had tried to master. They were both rather pruny and tired when they heard the roll of thunder in the distance. 

They ran to shore for their clothes and began the mad dash back to the resort to avoid the storm. Right as they approached, the rain fell upon them in heavy thick sheets. Zuko had been guiding her by the hand since it was hard to see through the downpour. He clearly knew his way around. They came up to a small cabin she had not been in on the edge of the resort. It was clearly the closest opinion, and they needed to retreat. Zuko threw open the door and Katara followed him inside.

She knew instantly it was Zuko’s cabin. It was a simple single room with only the essentials. A bed, a wardrobe and dresser, night stand, and a door to what she assumed was the bathroom. There weren’t any decorations or knick-knacks around. Just a record player. The room was mostly filled with his beloved records in every corner of the floor as if hearing and dancing to music wasn’t enough for him. He needed to be surround by it, consumed by it. 

Zuko came over with a thin white towel. “Here.” He said. She realized they had both been dripping water all over the room. Katara quickly wrapped it around her hair to ring out what had to be a whole bucket of water locked into her curls. She sat on the edge of the bed to pat the rest of herself dry while Zuko went to the record player. He put on something soft, not like the music that was alive with loud notes and instruments. It was a sad song with a man crooning so gently, Katara had to close her eyes to properly enjoy. 

_When your baby leaves you all alone_

_And no body calls you on the phone,_

_Don’t you feel like crying... don’t you feel like crying..._

Her eye was suddenly drawn to the only other personal item in the room. On the bedside table was a framed photo of a smiling woman with a young boy. She had long black hair and glowing gold eyes, just like the little boy in the photo. It looked like they were by a stream where the little boy was throwing bread to some baby ducks while his mom smiled behind him. Katara picked it up for a closer look.

“Is this your mother?” The resemblance was suddenly undeniable. Zuko had taken off his shirt (again) and was ringing it dry in the bathroom. He came back out to investigate. 

“Yeah. It’s old...” She wasn’t sure why he sounded so defensive about it. It was a lovely photo and nothing to be ashamed of.

“She’s beautiful. Is she here on the island?”

“No. She’s in a hospital on the mainland.”

“Oh no! Zuko, I’m so sorry! Is she alright?” Katara gingerly put down the photo, now realizing its value.

“She will be...” He said. It was a strange response. Even stranger was his melancholy tone. Suddenly it clicked in Katara’s mind. A brief mention on the day she agreed to be his new dancing partner.

“The prize money!” She exclaimed. “That’s why you need to win the competition, isn’t it? You need it for your mom.”

Zuko’s silence was answer enough. He was clearly too proud to confirm, but Katara saw it in his face. She even saw it in the face of the boy in the photo. Katara’s sympathy was then mixed with a lethal combination of both fear and anger. Why had he not told her? She would have been practicing harder and longer. She would have been more focused and determined. Now, she realized, if she failed, she would not only be letting down Zuko, but his family too.

_Don’t you feel like crying..._

_Don’t you feel like crying..._

_Well here I am honey, come on, cry to me..._

Zuko had begun strutting about the room picking up records off the floor and observing their covers. Maybe he was cleaning? Or maybe he was looking for the next song he wanted to hear. Katara noticed his hair was dripping water all over the colorful albums. She glanced around the room at the piles of messy clothes and made an educated guess that the towel she held was the only clean one he had. 

She stood up from the bedside. “Come here.” She said while holding up the towel. Zuko walked over and placed the records down. She gestured to the bed side. Catching him in an oddly compliant mood, he sat with his elbows leaning on his knees. Katara stood in front of him, a rare moment where she towered over him, and plopped the damp towel on his even damper head. She massaged her hands around his scalp, ruffling up his curls in an effort to dry him off a bit. She found herself smiling. It was like carefully drying a wet puppy. 

“Don’t worry.” She whispered. “We’re going to win. I promise.”

There was another long moment of silence before he spoke a single word. “Why?”

“Huh?” Katara wasn’t sure if what she heard came from Zuko. “Why what?”

“Why are you helping me?” He grabbed her hand to stop the motion and pushed the towel off his head so it rested on his shoulders. His hair was still damp, but it had begun to fluff out more from her drying attempts. His gold eyes stood out boldly under the black waves, even the scarred one that was frozen in a glare seemed to be staring at her with some kind of admiration. He was still holding her hand.

“Um... well...” She blushed. She couldn’t say to help his mother get better since she only just learned about it a moment ago. So it was for some other reason she had been dancing until her feet hurt for days... She was struggling to find her motivation. But she sensed it was somewhere in those eyes... she just had to keep looking.

“I wanted to learn to dance.” She said simply. He looked like he didn’t believe her.

“All this... to learn to dance?”

“I mean, yeah. I guess at first I just wanted to learn. But... it’s hard to explain.” She blushed. “It’s like I thought I just wanted to learn steps. But then it turned into something else. Like when we dance, nothing can stop me. Like music is carrying me and all my worries, so I don’t have to carry them alone. And dancing with you is like... it’s like... “ She didn’t know what it was like. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. Dancing with Zuko was like dancing with fire. It’s dangerous but passionate. She couldn’t get too close for fear of burning, but she couldn’t stay away for fear of freezing. And every time he spun her around or pulled her close, it felt like this fire needed her. Like she was the calming waters to his raging flames. Like she wasn’t just a dance partner, but a perfect complimentary counterpart. 

Even with the sad love song playing, the silence became too much. Clearly, neither of them were good with words. It gave Katara an idea. She pulled her hand free and waked to the middle of the room before turning and reaching a hand to Zuko. “Dance with me.” It wasn’t a request.

Zuko stood and cast the towel aside. He walked up to her, keeping his gold eyes on her ocean eyes. He was going to let her lead this dance. She wrapped the entire length of her arms around his neck. He placed his hands experimentally at the small of her back. She began to slowly bend her knees to the rhythm of the song. Zuko matched her movement and speed perfectly, getting them in sync. She leaned her hip into his, so their lower halves could better mirror the other. 

She loosened her grip on his neck and began a shallow bend back. She didn’t get too far before she felt his strong arms move up to hold her in place. His movements alone spoke to her louder than words ever could. She hoped her body was speaking to his too.

_Nothing can be sadder than a glass of wine alone._

_Loneliness loneliness, such a waste of time. Oh yeah..._

She dipped back again, deeper this time, showing him her stretched sternum and busty chest. He maintain his grip and anchored her where her spine skillfully bent. _I’ll catch you_ his body seemed to say. She straighten again and wrapped an arm around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as their legs began to lock and intertwine, as if trying to become one single foundation to sway on. _And I’ll balance you_ her body said. His skin smelled like rain and sweat and a musky smell that was only Zuko. Katara began to slip her body away and strutted slowly to his left, a hand tracing her fingers along his chest, his pecs, then his bicep and she move around, then lightly over his shoulder blades behind him. Her arms snaked under his from behind and grasped at his chest while she pressed her whole body to him, locking their hips in a move reversal exactly like they had in their rehearsals. They swayed and his head rolled back, leaning back into her. She continued her stroll around his torso, ending up back in front.

It was Zuko’s turn. One hand snapped to hold her back, the other slipped underneath the back her her thigh, pulling her leg up, her back bent, and their hips locked. He gyrated against her as her arms came up to lock around his neck. Always the improviser, he lowered his head to rest on her chest, making their bodies mold together completely. She moved her hands to his hair and weaved her fingers gently through his locks. His mouth moved up her sternum to her neck, breathing hot air on her skin. Katara closed her eyes to better indulge the feel of the music, the feel of the rhythm, the feel of Zuko. 

It felt like they were completely in sync for the first time. Like no matter what the other did, their bodies would react perfectly. Katara fit into every groove of Zuko’s body, and he fit into hers. _This_ was dancing. It was like nothing Katara had experienced all week. The feeling of not just completing a move, but completing a person and becoming one with them. When Zuko pulled her back up to him, she saw he felt it too.

She spun around and thrusted her bum against his pelvis, lifting up her arms to reach the sides of his face. Zuko’s palms grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, as close and tight as possible. He ground against her to the final notes of the song, while his mouth graced her neck with more of those almost-kisses. It felt like her skin was singing louder than the man on the record player. She angled her body so his knee was between her legs, and she pushed back against him. She heard him groan in her ear.

He spun her back around with such force, whipping her body forward and back, forward and back, their bodies perfect counter shapes for the other as the song faded.

_Don’t you feel like a-cr-cr-cr-cry, cr-cr-cr-cr-cry, crying...._

When she snapped up, she didn’t strike a final pose like they normally did at the end of a song. Instead of going dead still, Zuko’s hand went to the back of her head, and pushed her face towards his, ended at his lips. Just like when they danced, their bodies reacting to each other, so did their mouths. Katara’s lips danced against his, then their tongues twirled. She leapt into his arms where he caught her with perfect skill and she wrapped her legs around him, their lips never parting. This was a new move Katara had yet to learn, but she was clearly a natural. 

They were to his bed before the next song even started. They spent the night making sure there was officially no place on their skin they didn’t touch. Just like on the dance floor, they became one. Katara couldn’t help but notice the feeling Zuko gave her as he caressed her skin, it felt a lot like she felt when she was dancing. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I just have to keep my head steady and my feet up, wait no... I meant my head up and my feet steady... remember the step count... and um... and...”

Katara was in full panic mode as Mai zipped up the back of her dress while balancing on her crutches. The competition was in one hour. Practice was over. This was it. And she had never been more terrified. 

“And follow Zuko’s lead.” Mai reminded her. 

“Right! And follow Zuko’s lead...” She looked at herself in the mirror. Mai’s dress surprisingly fit her. It was pure white with a halter top and cut off at the knees. The fabric was light and breezy, perfect for flaring out as she danced. She had only practiced with the white heels a few times, but she seemed to have them mastered yesterday before kicking them off and under Zuko’s bed...

Katara blushed at herself in the mirror. Mai came up behind her to pin a white flower in the tight bun she had made. “You look beautiful Katara.” Mai actually smiled. “And I know this means a lot to Zuko.”

“Thanks Mai...”

“You mean a lot to him too you know...” Mai winked. 

“What!?” Katara floundered, completely embarrassed. “How did you...”

“Katara!” Zuko’s voice said outside the door. That was clearly his only warning before opening the door with extreme force. “Come on! We’re gonna be...” He stopped when he looked at her. His eyes scanned her from top the bottom, similar to the day when they first met. It felt like that day was years ago. This time, he looked far more impressed. He looked as handsome as ever in his all black attire, with his signature top buttons undone to tease his hard chest muscles. ”Wow. You look incredible.”

Katara was beaming at him. Mai interrupted. “You were saying something Zuko?”

“Um...”

“You’re gonna be...late?” She guessed. Zuko cleared his throat.

“Yes! Sign in starts soon. We better hurry.” Katara thanked Mai again, then followed Zuko out.

The main auditorium on the resort was packed. The competition was clearly open to the public and not just guests, and the whole island seemed to be in attendance. Katara had thought about inviting her family, but rethought it when she remembered her reaction when she saw Mai and Zuko dance for the first time. Better her brother and father not see.

Time had never gone by so slowly than in that green room back stage. They were going to be the last of 10 acts. For Katara, who had never been in front of a crowd before in her life, it seemed like unnecessary torture. She was pacing back and forth, running through all the steps in her head, and some with her feet. Zuko sat in the corner, oddly calm.

“Right, side step, left side step, turn... run... and...” Katara made a motion to mime her jump into the lift. Her eyes went to Zuko, still sitting with his arms crossed. Overwhelmed with stress, Katara grunted. “Argh! What if I don’t make it? What if I lose my balance and fall? What if I forget the steps? What if we don’t win? What if...”

Zuko was swiftly by her side before she said anything else. He clasped both her hands in his tightly. “Katara. Look at me.” He said. For the first time, it wasn’t an order. He said it softly. She looked up at him, and her face instantly relaxed. “You’re going to do great. I know it.” His lips kissed the tops of her knuckles. 

“But, aren’t you scared of what will happen if we don’t get the prize money?” She hated herself for asking, but it had been on her mind since the moment she found out about his mother. Since then, she had practiced with not just her body, but her mind and heart and soul. It was no longer for her. She was dancing for Zuko.

“The only thing I’m scared of...” he said in a whisper, “is going on with the rest of my life and never feeling the way I feel when I’m with you.”

Katara stopped breathing. She heard the words, they penetrated her ears, but hadn’t quite made it to her brain. When she finally processed his words, she realized that that was exactly how she felt. She hadn’t given much thought to the end of the competition, other than the hopeful recovery of his mother. But what about them? Would she ever get to feel this way again? This feeling she only got with Zuko?

“You’re on in 5.” The stage manager said at the door.

Zuko kept one of her hands in his and lead her out towards the stage. “Ready to dance with me?” He asked with a smile. Suddenly all her fears melted away. With Zuko, she felt like she could do anything. 

“Always.” She said.

They watched in the wings as the duo before them struck their final pose. They were good... but Katara knew Zuko was better. And she had learned from the best.

“Give it up one more time for last year’s champions!” The MC came out on stage with a microphone to usher off the previous act. The audience was still applauding. “And now for our final duet of the night; Ember Island’s own dance extraordinaire, Zuko, and newcomer in her debute performance, Katara!”

The lights on the stage were blinding. Katara could hardly see the crowd. Maybe that was a good thing. She followed Zuko on stage and they both gave a single introductory wave. The MC ran off, leaving Zuko and Katara to take their places.

Zuko stood behind Katara. The audience had stopped clapping and silence filled the stage. Katara felt certain everyone could hear her heart thump as she waited for the music. Suddenly she felt a quick kiss on her check. “You can do this.” He whispered. And she knew he was right.

_Now I... had the time of my life._

_No I never felt like this before..._

She felt the spotlight on her. Their song started, and Katara’s body moved on instinct with the moves that had been burned into her memory. She raised one arm above her head, then bent it to caress the side of Zuko’s face. Zuko’s arm lifted with her, then his fingers trailed down the soft underside of skin.

_Cause I, had the time of my life..._

She turned to face him, and he dipped her body back as far as it could go, only their hips touching. She heard the audience howl with pleasure at the scandalous opening move.

_And I owe it all to you..._

The music sped up. In came the steady bass and right on cue, he spun her out. She spun back in, they griped each other hands and became a quick succession of steps, perfectly mirroring each other. Forward and back, forward and back, swing out, swing back in. They didn’t miss a beat.

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love_

Katara wrapped one leg around his waist and bent back while their hips both moved to the beat for all to see. She could hear whistles and woots from the crowd. It fueled her every move. A kick, a spin, and a step, kick, kick step. All the while she didn’t take her eyes off Zuko. And he didn’t take his off her either. It no longer felt like he was leading. It felt like they were in perfect unison. Their bodies weren’t moving like two choreographed people, but like one single fluid entity. Like they had a connection deeper than just a dance partner. They were connected to each other’s hearts as well as their bodies. 

As the song reached a climax, the audience had begun clapping along. The music got faster and louder, swallowing them up. As they began the last series of complicated spins and leaps, she felt the music and the stage fade away. Suddenly it was only her and Zuko. He had an enormous smile as he looked at her. No matter how this competition turned out, she would always treasure this moment, when they weren’t dancing for judges or prizes. They were dancing for themselves. 

The moment finally came when Katara ran across to the other side of the stage. She turned on her heels to face Zuko who was braced with his arms stretched out. Katara felt no fear as she ran towards this amazing man, and jumped into his arms. He lifted her up high and her arms flew to the side. She balanced there in his palms above his head, never feeling lighter in her life. Like her happiness made her actually float. It was a perfect lift. The audience roared to life. 

Gracefully he placed he down. Only a few steps left. For the final moments of the song they danced much closer together. They were both sweating, but she didn’t feel tired at all. In fact, she felt like she could dance forever. 

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

The final notes blasted from the speakers. Zuko took her into his arms, her favorite place to be, and dipped her back, causing her leg to lift in a perfect straight line into the air. They each threw one arm out, striking a pose on the final note. The song ended, their chests were heaving, but they stayed strong.

The air was replaced with boisterous applause. Louder than anything she had ever heard. Zuko helped her regain her footing, and they walked to the edge of the stage to bow. With the spotlight off, Katara could see the packed auditorium. And the whole room was standing. She had earned a standing ovation.

They bowed again and were ushered off stage by the MC who announced a short break for the judges to discuss the final scores.

They both chugged water when they returned to the green room. But Katara’s heart rate remained beating at full speed. It wasn’t exhaustion, it was excitement. The thrill of dancing still fresh in her blood stream.

“We did it! I can’t believe it!” To her surprise, Zuko lifted her into a full body hug, then kissed her full force on the mouth. 

“You were incredible Katara.” He said to her, kissing her again more softly. 

“I had an incredible teacher.” She smiled. But then he got more serious. 

“I want you to know, no matter what happens... what you did for me, for my mom. It means the world. Not many people agree to grueling dance lessons for days to help out someone they don’t even know. You’re not just a great dancer. You’re possibly the most incredible person I’ve ever met.”

She cupped the side of his face with one hand, trying not to cry. He covered the back of her hand with his palm, indulging in her touch.

“I did it all for you Zuko... And that made it easy. Doing it for someone you love.”

He was about to respond. But then came a knock on the door.

“Results are in. All dancers to the stage.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twenty dancers. Ten duos. One winner.

They were all lined up on a fully lit stage. Katara and Zuko were on the far end. Being on stage like this was far more nerve wrecking than dancing in the same spot only moments ago. Katara kept nervously squeezing Zuko’s hand as the MC gathered up the scores from the judges. 

The MC started with the third place team, who were given small bronze metals. They bowed and posed for pictures before taking their place back in the line up. The second place award went to last years victors. They didn’t look too happy as they took their silver metals and returned to their spot. Katara saw Zuko smirk out of the corner of his mouth.

“And finally, the first place winner of Ember Island’s 25th annual dance competition is...” The MC paused for dramatic effect. Too dramatic to Katara. Now she felt Zuko squeezing her hand as they both held their breaths. 

“It’s Ember Isalnd’s own Zuko! And his beautiful partner Katara!”

She wasn’t sure what was louder. The blood rushing to her ears or the roar of the audience. Katara’s body froze in surprise. They won? They actually won?

Katara was snapped out of her daze by Zuko. He scooped up his partner off the ground, his arms wrapped around her and spun her around in a hug. He was radiating happiness. It was infectious. Katara cupped her palms over her mouth in disbelief as they both walked to the front of the stage. The MC placed matching gold medals around their necks and handed Zuko an envelope that must contain his prize. But Zuko didn’t even look at it. He only had eyes for Katara. He grabbed her hand and raised them both into the air before coming down for a final low bow. Neither of them could stop smiling.

They met Aang in the half emptied seats some time later, still in their costumes and wearing their first place medals. “I knew it!” Their friend said. “I knew you two could do it! That was the most amazing thing ever! Why haven’t you taught me to dance like that Zuko?”

Zuko blushed. “I think the reasons are pretty obvious...” Katara tried not to giggle at the image of Aang trying to grind on Zuko.

“So this is where you have been sneaking off to.” Katara froze at the sound of her brother’s voice. Sokka and her father were both walking down the aisle towards them. Katara felt her face turn red.

“S-Sokka?! Dad?! You saw me dance?”

“I’m trying to un-see it.” Her brother made a mock face of disgust.

“Stop is Sokka.” Her father said before turning to his daughter with a smile. “Aang invited us. And I gotta say.... clearly you get your natural talent from me.” Now both Katara and Sokka were gagging.

She remembered Zuko was still standing behind her, and it wasn’t like the situation could possibly be more awkward.

“Dad, Sokka, this is Zuko. He uh... he taught me to dance.”

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” Zuko shook his hand. His voice was rigged and stiff. She guessed Zuko does have another fear; fathers.

“That was some impressive foot work up there son. Though I’m not sure what’s wrong with a good old fashioned waltz! But I guess you kids will always want the best new trends.”

“Uh, thank you sir. Glad you enjoyed the show.”

“I did indeed! A shame we have to leave tomorrow.” He glanced at his daughter and back to Zuko. “But I have a feeling we’ll be back.” Katara blushed. How could her father know? “In fact, Katara, we should all be packing up tonight. We’ll wait for you outside.”

Aang left with her family to get back to his resort duties. Katara and Zuko were left alone in the aisle. They hadn’t had a moment to themselves since the green room. Now, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“I can’t thank you enough for this.” Zuko broke the silence. He was holding the envelope, but Katara hoped he was grateful for more than just the money.

“You taught me to dance. That’s thanks enough. I just... I hope it won’t be the last time.” Her face fell to the floor. It was dawning on her that summer was over. Tomorrow she was leaving. Not just the island, but she was leaving Zuko as well. 

He lifted her chin with his knuckle, locking their eyes. He kissed her lightly before whispering, “Save the last dance for me Katara. Because this wasn’t it.” She smiled at him before embracing him in a tight hug. “Besides, I’ll be on the fiery with you tomorrow to the mainland. Gotta give my mother the good news in person.”

“Maybe I can visit you? Maybe I can even see you both. When she’s better...”

“We’d be honored.” He kissed her a final time before whispering, “And I owe it all to you...”

She met her father and brother outside the auditorium after her long, but only temporary good bye to Zuko. It seemed like nothing could stop her from smiling. She let Sokka wear her medal which he was clearly in awe of. Her father wrapped an arm around his daughter, beaming with pride. “So honey, you have a nice vacation?”

“Yeah dad,” Katara said, looking towards the cabins. “I had the time of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> At first, when thinking about a counterpart, I thought about actors. I love how Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze historically hated each other but had such good chemistry in Dirty Dancing and thought an Actor AU would be great for the prompt. But then I’m like, nah. Dirty Dancing AU! Since it is maybe the greatest film of all time, I decided not to do a retelling, which would be waaay too complicated. So I turned it into something that fit Zutara. I love fics that have accompanying songs to lyrics or playlists, so thought I would give it a try. Hope it turned out okay! Now go watch the movie if you haven’t yet!


End file.
